Hitherto, automated teller machines employed in financial institutions and the like have, for example, let a customer pay-in cash such as banknotes and coins and have paid-out cash to the customer, according to the content of a transaction with the customer.
There are proposals for automated teller machines that, for example, include a pay-in/pay-out section for giving banknotes to or receiving banknotes from a customer, a classification section for classifying the denomination of inserted banknotes and classifying authenticity, damage etc. of banknotes, a temporary holding section for temporarily for holding inserted banknotes, and storage cassettes for storing banknotes according to denomination.
In a pay-in transaction with such an automated teller machine, when a customer inserts banknotes into a banknote pay-in/pay-out port, the inserted banknotes are classified by the classification section. Banknotes that are classified as being normal banknotes are held in the temporary holding section, and banknotes classified as unsuitable for transaction are returned to the banknote pay-in/pay-out port for handing back to the customer. Subsequently, when the automated teller machine has confirmed the pay-in amount via operational instructions by the customer, the banknotes held in the temporary holding section are re-classified for denomination by the classification section, and then stored in a storage cassette corresponding to this denomination.
Moreover, among such automated teller machines, in order to raise the efficiency of operations such as operations to replenish banknotes in the storage cassettes and operations to recover banknotes from these storage cassettes, there are also automated teller machine provided with a cassette loading section that includes plural slots. Such a configuration enables one-at-a-time loading or removal of storage cassettes at each of the slots in the cassette loading section.
There is also a proposal to, for example, configure such a cassette loading section so as to be movable in a front-rear direction with respect to a casing of the automated teller machine by using slide rails (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-118699 (FIG. 1) (Patent Document 1). Such a cassette loading section is housed inside a casing when the automated teller machine is in-action to perform each type of transaction, and the cassette loading section is pulled outside the casing for maintenance work or the like. The storage cassettes can then be loaded into or removed from each of the slots of the cassette loading section in this pulled-out state.